Interior distribution cabinets have been utilized for optical fiber cable connections in environments such as multi-dwelling units. Typically, the distribution cabinet is located inside the dwelling. A cable (i.e. a drop cable) is brought to the distribution cabinet from outside of the building, and extended into the distribution cabinet. Fibers, such as optical fibers, of the cable can be prepared in the e distribution cabinet for later connection to optical fibers which provide service to individual users, i.e. subscribers.
However, known interior distribution cabinets may have disadvantages. For example, currently known interior distribution cabinets lack organizer components for organizing unused subscriber side connectors. Further, currently known interior distribution cabinets are relatively large, limiting their use and versatility in space-limited areas. Still further, currently known interior distribution cabinets are complicated to use.
Accordingly, improved interior distribution cabinets would be desired. For example, interior distribution cabinets which include organizer components and which are relatively small and simple to use, would be advantageous.